Consecuencias de la abstinencia
by Hatsumi-Maiko
Summary: Sacar una sonrisa de Sasuke era una misión casi imposible; aunque quizá la razón del porqué esté mas cerca de lo que parece. - Falta de sexo - declaró Sai ante la mirada incrédula de Naruto.


Consecuencias de la abstinencia  
><em>Masashi Kishimoto ©<em>

Sasuke Uchiha, considerado como un encendedor de hormonas en alta potencia, causante de los sueños húmedos de mas de la mitad de la población femenina de Konoha, un chico que a sus diecisiete años podría ser definido por cualquier chica y uno que otro hombre, como extremadamente apuesto, elegante, sensual, sexy, cautivador, inteligente…inalcanzable. El hombre casi perfecto de nos ser porque tenía un pequeño e insignificante problema: Tenía un asqueroso carácter de los mil demonios. Y allí estaba con esa expresión de "soy el amo del mundo", los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, la mirada de indiferencia, recargándose con galanura en el tronco del árbol más cercano y con la cara de mármol tan desgraciadamente perfecta.

Sin mas ni menos, por estar idiotizado viendo cada detalle de Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto se ganó un golpe que lo llevó directo a estrellar su cabeza en una piedra y que si no fuera por el bendito zorro, lo hubiese dejado con traumatismo craneoencefálico.

— ¡Sai! ¡Eso dolió 'ttebayo! — bajó de la nube a la que hacía rato se había trepado y exclamó con reclamo ese puño que casi se incrustó en su nuca.

— Estamos entrenando, debiste estar alerta; además, se supone que eres un ninja de élite. Solo te falta el nombramiento — la respuesta de Sai - la mas obvia del mundo - molestó en cierta forma a Naruto, quien se frotaba insistentemente la zona del golpe, aun no dejaba de dolerle. Aunque, le dolía mas el hecho de aceptar que Sai tenía la completa razón.

El rubio giró su cuerpo para volver a la imagen que con anterioridad contemplaba, para comprobar ahora; que su amigo, rival, compañero de equipo, hermano y demás, le ofendía con una sonrisa cínica, restregándole en la cara su poco potencial como shinobi, y tras ese mensaje, el de _"Eres tan torpe, y así piensas llegar a ser Hokage",_ obviamente le enojaba sentirse inferior a él; pero ¡que diablos! El ataque de Sai lo hubiera podido repeler sin ningún problema, pero era precisamente por culpa del bastardo que no había puesto sus cinco sentidos en el entrenamiento ¡Por que estaba mirándolo maldita sea! Y llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde hacía alrededor de dos meses.

Exactamente cuando Sasuke regresó a la aldea. Después del estira y afloja, guerra por aquí, venganza por allá y la pobre reliquia ninja de Madara con sus aires de megalómano; se habían logrado aplacar los instintos asesinos y la parte misántropa de Sasuke. Claro que fue Naruto quien se paseaba feliz de la vida por la aldea cuando todos preferían no salir de sus casas a la hora que el Uchiha iba por el pan; antes comprendía el carácter de Sasuke; pues que tu hermano mate a toda tu familia cuando uno esta en la escuela no es como para andar repartiendo amor y sonrisas al mundo, sin embargo Sasuke ahora no tenía pretexto para ser infeliz y él lo ayudaría costase lo que le costase; pero claro era Naruto el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y que de hecho, se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando divagó en lo bien que se veía Sasuke con ese pecho lampiño descubierto, lo torneadas que se veían sus piernas con esa especie de _leggins_ de moda y las ganas que tenía de arrancare el lazo púrpura que llevaba sujeto a la cadera y amarrarlo en otra parte que no le sostuviera las prendas inferiores; sino que mas bien, sostuviera las manos de Sasuke a la cabecera de su cama. Allí comenzó el problema. Ni siquiera lograba concentrarse en los entrenamientos.

Para aliviar un poco la tensión en el ambiente y lograr disipar pensamientos insanos que rondaban su cabecita rubia, Naruto sonrió ampliamente y - por sus gemelos - dio por terminado el entrenamiento del equipo siete. El paradero de Kakashi era desconocido, Yamato no estaba en la aldea, Sakura andaba tratando asuntos médicos ¿quién podría oponerse?

— Sería buena idea salir los tres juntos como buenos amigos — la sonrisa de Sai estaba incomodando a Sasuke, no le había agradado nunca ese extraño chico, mucho menos cuando supo que era su reemplazo en el equipo; y no es que se sintiera desplazado ni que le doliera de alguna forma _- eso jamás -_ lo que sucede es que, nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede compararse con él como para tomar su lugar. — Así podríamos conocernos mejor y hablar de nuestras emociones — finalizó el ANBU

— Sai ¿qué te dije acerca de los libros? Nosotros ya nos conocemos bastante ¿tu qué dices Sasuke? — Naruto, preocupado por hacer partícipe al Uchiha, buscó en su compañero una muestra de aprobación, o al menos de negación a su comentario, ¿era mucho pedir que mostrase una emoción? Sasuke se limitó a cerrar los párpados resignado, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y tomó camino hacia, seguramente, su casa. Naruto se quedó viendo su espalda, cada vez Sasuke estaba más distante

— Te equivocas Naruto, al Uchiha traidor no lo conozco — El comentario de Sai incomodó tanto al moreno como al Uzumaki, pero este último no se molestó con Sai, pues sabía que el albino era como un niño ¿o como un loco? El caso es que siempre decía la verdad.

Sasuke siguió caminando sin echar la vista a atrás; no le agradaban ese tipo de situaciones, no estaba a gusto con nadie en la aldea, quizá con Naruto cuando el dobe se mantenía callado y quietecito, cosa que no duraba mucho porque cuando empezaba con sus ataques de hiperactividad le daban ganas de molerlo a golpes; y con Sakura…a Sasuke le importaba poco lo que la chica aun sintiera por él, pero de vez en cuando ella llegaba a ser buena compañía, sobre todo porque sabía cuando mantener la boca cerrada. A Kakashi en cambio trataba de rehuirlo, su antiguo sensei había tomado cierta obsesión por querer hacerla de sexólogo y platicar con el moreno temas de sexualidad humana; argumentando que ya estaba a punto de ser todo un adulto y que debía de aprender de las cosas buenas de la vida…a él no le importaban, sabía de sobra qué tenía que hacer para reproducirse; no le interesaba andar aprendiendo raros rollos sexuales para enfermos mentales; pensándolo bien, muy en el fondo se compadecía del pobre de Iruka.

Metros atrás, Naruto suspiró con melancolía y se sentó en el pasto, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y dibujando figuritas en la tierra; otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios. ¿Por qué era así? Sasuke sabía que contaba con él para todo, que tenía personas que le querían, al menos Sakura, Kakashi y él estaban para apoyarlo, tal vez los aldeanos aún lo miraban con un poco de temor y respeto al mismo tiempo, pero Sasuke nunca había sido alguien que le importara el qué dirán; Sasuke estaba tan…lejano, mas aún que cuando eran niños y él, pobre ingenuo, que pensó que todo podría ser diferente.

"_Y para colmo me gusta tanto que me calienta hasta la punta de los pelos" _

Naruto recostó su cabeza en sus rodillas, y Sai se puso enfrente de él; el rubio abrió los ojos y vio una parte de la anatomía de Sai peligrosamente cerca de su cara, así que levantó el rostro con suma rapidez encontrándose con su usualmente sonriente compañero.

— Lo quieres mucho cierto — afirmó el moreno con la misma expresión en su faz.

Naruto abrió aún más sus ojos, sorprendido por la seguridad con que Sai decía tal cosa…meditó unos instantes y comprendió el significado de dichas palabras.

— Etto yo…él es mi mejor amigo 'ttebayo — el rubio tartamudeó, se sentía descubierto; maldita sea la hora en que a Sai le entraron aires de psicólogo y comenzó a leer acerca del comportamiento humano.

Sai observó a Naruto seriamente, Naruto miraba a Sai con una risa tonta…algo tenso había en esa escena.

— Obviamente, quieres mucho a tu amigo… ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? —

"_¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo lo notaste? Para nada…como tu no quieres echarte a tu mejor amigo y encima hombre…"_

— El teme cada día esta peor — Naruto nuevamente dejó su cabeza en la posición inicial, sin importarle donde podría llegar a rozar la entrepierna de Sai; estaba un poco triste no había logrado acercarse a Sasuke, no en un plan romántico ni mucho menos, eso ni en sus alucinaciones mas locas; simplemente como amigos, estaba preocupado.

Sobre todo, porque el quería que Sasuke fuese visto como un shinobi mas de la aldea que puede servirle a su nación y no como un psicópata altamente peligroso, pero el Uchiha no ponía de su parte, ya había tenido dos que tres malentendidos por su mal carácter…todos decían que era un traidor, que no se merecía la amistad del rubio después de todo lo que le había hecho, pero es que él…lo quería tanto, que poco le importaban los comentarios de la gente.

— Creo saber que le pasa al bastardo — otra vez Sai cortó el silencio; se sentó a un lado de Naruto y éste lo vio como si hubiera encontrado la piedra filosofal o la fuente de la eterna juventud en el pálido rostro. — El mal carácter de Sasuke-kun es debido a la falta de sexo —

Naruto tembló levemente al relacionar las palabras Sasuke y sexo.

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Sai estás loco! — de un salto se puso de pie, el calor le estaba matando; el Uzumaki no entendía qué diablos tenía que ver una cosa con la otra…Sasuke y sexo…tragó duro, y algo en su cuerpo se estaba poniendo igual de rígido, aunque claro está, en caso de que esa situación se diera, Sasuke no le contemplaría en sus opciones. — Eso no tiene nada que ver, en todo caso, yo también andaría por la vida con cara de perro rabioso…— Ok ese comentario había estado de más, Naruto había dicho abiertamente que él carecía de actividad sexual, a menos que su mano contara en ese aspecto. La risa burlona de Sai no se hizo esperar, el rubio al caer en cuenta lo que había dicho, se puso en un tono comparable con el pelaje del propio Kyuubi, quien por cierto estaba que ardía en el interior de su contenedor; a la pobre bestia le daban mas ganas de matar a su jinchuuriki cuando a éste se le alborotaban las hormonas.

— ¿Tú tampoco tienes sexo eh? — ¿Pero qué diablos? Todos eran unos depravados, mira que ver el sexo como una actividad casual y necesaria ¿o quizá era cierto y era él quien estaba equivocado? Naruto maldijo una y otra vez la hora en que se le había ocurrido soltar esa sarta de estupideces frente a una persona como Sai. — Naruto… ¡eres virgen! — exclamó el moreno con una energía casi abrumadora y la expresión típica que llevaba encima cambió por una de total sorpresa.

"_Oh no, todo menos eso…kuso" _Naruto pensó que ese día no iba a sacar para vergüenzas. El rubio se erguió encarando a su compañero, no pensaba soportar más una plática sin sentido como esa.

— No te importa, estábamos hablando de Sasuke no de mi — soltó sin detenerse ni un instante, era ridículo hablar sobre su sexualidad subdesarrollada con Sai, apenas tenía dieciséis años ¿a caso era tiempo ya de estrenarse en las artes amatorias? Pero por más que lo pensaba, en su mente no había cabida para otro posible amante más que el Uchiha.

Sai tomó ahora una expresión seria - ese día pasaría a la historia, el albino había movido los músculos faciales mas de lo necesario - pensó por unos momentos hasta que recordó con claridad qué era lo que había leído exactamente días atrás, pero recordó algo mucho mejor.

— Verás Naruto, creo que por aquí traigo el artículo que hablaba sobre el tema — el chico buscó en su porta shuriken y sacó unas cuantas páginas de revista que traía guardadas, las desdoblo con cuidado y cuando hubo encontrado lo que buscaba se las extendió a Naruto — Léelo, esta muy interesante, así comprenderás más de lo que te hablo —

Queriendo o no, al rubio no le quedó opción mas que llevarse el dichoso artículo a sus bolsillos, quizá y le servía de algo leerlo. Naruto se dirigió a su casa con la mente un poco perdida en las cosas que Sai le había dicho. Cuando el rubio salió de bañarse lo primero que hizo después de poner a hervir agua para el ramen, fue sentarse en el sofá y desdoblar con cuidado lo que le revelaría el origen del genio del Uchiha; Naruto no estaba muy impuesto a leer, pero podría con cuatro páginas. Recargó de lleno su cuerpo y cruzó los pies sobre la mesita de centro, le dio una mordida a una manzana que llevaba en la mano izquierda y comenzó con la lectura.

_Al hacer el amor el cuerpo libera endorfina provocando una sensación de "éxtasis," nos otorga "libertad," una explosión de sentimientos y sensaciones que en ese momento ebullicionan. Algo que muchos describen como lo más parecido a la "felicidad". _

— Después de todo, creo que Sai no esta tan equivocado 'ttebayo — _"Aunque esto no quiere decir que lo que dijo acerca de Sasuke sea cierto"_

**_Los varones son más proclives al enojo._**_ La falta de sexo, en general, puede producir irritabilidad. La carencia de actividad sexual produce estrés, el estrés irritabilidad y ésta a su vez se manifiesta en el comportamiento del individuo; mal humor, estar proclives al enojo por cosas insignificantes, depresión y aislamiento de la familia y amigos…vista borrosa._

— ¿Vista borrosa? — Naruto se frotó los ojos y siguió con la lectura — ¿Y si es verdad? —

Quizá si, era muy probable que eso pasara con Sasuke; aunque con él era distinto, bueno, era un chico virgen cien por ciento y no andaba por ahí maldiciendo al mundo solo por eso; pero…lo que fascinaría quitarle el mal humor a Sasuke y de paso su castidad.

— ¡Naruto nii-chan, Tsunade-sama ha ordenado que lleves un pergamino a Uchiha Sasuke! — Konohamaru estaba ya dentro del departamento del Uzumaki, éste sorprendido dejó la manzana sobre la mesita y trató de esconder lo que leía detrás de su espalda antes de que Konohamaru se diera cuenta. — ¿Qué es eso Naruto nii-chan? — curioso, el genin se acercó poco a poco a Naruto, mientras éste último, se resbalaba hacia la esquina del sofá arrugando los papeles que traía entre las manos.

— Na-nada Konohamaru no son asuntos tuyos 'ttebayo —

Konohamaru miró con reproche al rubio, tendiendo por ojos un par de delgadas líneas.

— Deben ser cosas de adultos hentai, pero yo solo vengo a dejarte esto — el niño extendió de su mano un pergamino sencillo que Naruto - aun con una mano en su espalda - tomó al instante con la que quedaba libre, sin preocuparse por refutar la afirmación de Konohamaru — Tsunade-sama quiere que lo entregues a Sasuke —

Naruto tragó duro, lo que menos quería en ese momento era ver a Sasuke. _"Por qué yo…"_

— ¿Por qué no va otra persona? — inquirió el jiinchuriki con el rostro afligido y expresión desorientada.

— Porque desde que Sasuke Uchiha esta en la aldea no quiere ver a nadie, solo a ti, a Sakura-chan y a Kakashi-san; pero ellos dos están ocupados en otras labores mas importantes —

"_Ya que…" _Ni modo, tendría que ver a Sasuke en unos minutos.

Una hora después, Naruto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en la entrada principal de la mansión Uchiha, cabe destacar que mientras pasaba por el barrio del clan, temblaba como gelatina, había escuchado leyendas acerca de fantasmas ninjas que abundaban la zona. Total que el rubio estaba pensando seriamente quedarse allí como estatua o irse de una buena vez por donde vino; pero tenía que entregar ese maldito pergamino y peor aun, era orden de Tsunade.

— ¡Sasuke! —

Uno, dos, tres…treinta segundos y el moreno no daba señales de vida.

— ¡Sasuke!...!Sasuke!...!SASUKEEEE! —

— ¡Qué mierda quieres! —

Naruto pensó que si fuera un personaje de manga, seguramente tendría una un hemorragia corriendo desde sus fosas nasales hasta más allá de donde pudiera ver. ¡Que piernas, que abdomen tan plano y bien trabajado, que pectorales blancos y firmes; esos brazos esculpidos, su cuello y la cara de ángel que se carga! Sasuke se había atrevido a salir con apenas unos bóxers y una toalla en su cuello, con algunas gotas de agua resbalando por ese cuerpo pecaminoso y ciñéndose a cada poro de su piel que Naruto deseó ser una de esas gotas para poder desaparecer entre los rincones de ese cuerpo divino.

— Yo…yo el pe-pergamino Tsunade 'baachan 'ttebayo — encima de todo los nervios traidores le hicieron soltar incoherencias tontas que solo evidenciaban mas su escaza masa encefálica frente a Sasuke.

— ¿Ahora eres tartaja? — con su habitual ironía, el moreno sonrió con cierta prepotencia al ver la cara de idiota que se cargaba Naruto en ese instante.

"_Teme, no sonrías así que lo único que ocasionas es que me den ganas de empotrarte salvajemente sin importar que sea vía pública" _

El rubio tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos sexuales si no quería ser encerrado en prisión acusado de abuso sexual; mientras tanto Sasuke se incomodaba por la mirada insistente de Naruto, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el rubio luchaba contra sí mismo para poder mantener la mirada en un punto perdido del interior de la casa.

— Vine a traerte esto — habló con seriedad el rubio extendiendo el pergamino que Tsunade le había obligado a llevar — y solo lo hago porque la vieja me lo ordenó — aclaró al instante para evitar malos entendidos.

Sasuke tomó entre sus manos el objeto y le echó un vistazo rápido, comprobando que efectivamente, era el que había pedido a la Hokage.

— Bien, es el pergamino del Clan — susurro para sí mismo mientras leía rápidamente el interior. El moreno miró de nuevo a Naruto y concluyó que eso era todo lo que el _dobe_ tenía que hacer en su casa — Si no vienes a algo mas importante, puedes irte — finalizó dispuesto a cerrar la puerta de la entrada principal.

A Naruto le molesta que Sasuke tenga esa actitud. Iba a largarse dignamente antes de que el Uchiha le echara de su casa; pero recordó que tenía uno que otro asunto que tratar con el teme, no dejaría que su mejor amigo cayera en esa desolación de la cual estaba siendo víctima en ese mismo momento, o lo hacía o dejaba de llamarse Uzumaki Naruto futuro Hokage de la aldea de Konohagakure.

Sasuke estaba ya cerrando la puerta, pero un pie intruso se lo impidió, cuando Naruto dio un par de zancadas dentro de la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba que nadie invadiera su espacio, menos si es Naruto quien lo hace; sabe lo curioso y testarudo que es, siempre ante Naruto el moreno corre el peligro de ser totalmente vulnerable.

Naruto se dirigió hacia la sala y echo un vistazo a los alrededores, bonito decorado, pisos limpios sillones impecables, muebles sin polvo…de pronto se preguntó si no habría sido traumático para Sasuke limpiar la sangre de sus familiares muertos, pero al rato recapacitó que quizá las autoridades se hayan encargado de eso; como fuera, no pensaba hacerle esa pregunta, si no quería terminar con Kusanagi atravesando su cuello en la mejor de las suertes. El rubio se sentó ufanamente en el sofá ante la mirada reprobatoria de su compañero.

― Linda casa Sasuke ―

Un monosílabo fue la respuesta del aludido, Naruto quedó sonriéndole y Sasuke no soportó mas la situación tonta en la que estaba, al parecer Naruto quería simplemente estar en su casa, pues bien no tenía sentido tratar de echarle de ahí; sin más, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio para ponerse algo de ropa y de paso lograr que el dobe dejara de repasarlo con la vista una y otra vez, cuando el muy tonto pensaba que no se daba cuenta.

Naruto vio hacia el dormitorio, y espero y espero, cinco, diez, quince minutos y Sasuke no salió. Era un malagradecido, el que iba a hacerle compañía y platicar con él como buenos amigos casi hermanos, todo para que el teme se escondiera en su recinto y lo dejara plantado allí en el medio del salón. El instinto hormonal del rubio hizo su aparición ¿y si iba a buscarlo a su dormitorio? Rió con malicia, nunca había estado en esa pieza de la casa de Sasuke.

Tocó la puerta pero no esperó una aprobación por parte del moreno, entró sin mas y se encontró con Sasuke durmiendo plácidamente – o al menos eso parecía-, aunque ahora el muy idiota se había puesto unos pantalones cortos, pero no tanto como el quisiera; y una polera holgada de color blanco. El muy bastardo se dormía y lo dejaba esperando en la sala, solo, esperándolo…

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Sasuke? Mira que yo he tratado de ser amable pero cada día estás peor — Harto de tanto, Naruto terminó por soltar lo que pensaba en ese instante; era hora de poner las cosas claras, Sasuke no podía vivir aislado lo que le quedaba de vida.

Sasuke enojado se sobresaltó y se levantó de la cama; todo le perdonaba al rubio, bueno casi todo; pero con lo que le costaba conciliar el sueño y el imbécil se atrevía a perturbarlo.

— ¡No te importa! Nadie te ha pedido que seas amable ¡Solo quiero que me dejes en paz! — Era obvio que ninguno se dejaría vencer por el otro, el Uchiha también dijo lo suyo y comenzó a hacer señas al rubio que saliera por donde llegó.

— ¡Lo único que quiero es ayudarte! No puedes estar así toda tu vida 'ttebayo — Naruto es sincero, pero a veces tanta sinceridad e inocencia en sus palabras pueden causar el efecto no deseado.

— Deja de meterte en mi vida de una maldita vez — con mirada fría y seriedad, el moreno finalizó la discusión, o al menos eso creyó él.

El Uzumaki cabizbajo, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y dio unos pasos hasta llegar al recibidor, dispuesto a marcharse, le había dolido lo que Sasuke le pidió, aunque en el fondo sabía que el moreno no lo sentía de esa manera; pero él no se iría sin jugarse la última carta.

Sin poder evitar su tono melancólico de voz y obviamente con el orgullo lastimado, quiso saber la verdad. Si la respuesta era acertada, dejaría de molestar a Sasuke, si el moreno estaba mejor sin su presencia, se alejaría de él, aunque lo costara y doliera mas que alguna otra cosa en la vida.

— En verdad ¿me odias? — un hilo de voz casi incomprensible salió en las últimas palabras; Sasuke se percató de ello, y quiso negar con todas sus fuerzas ese comentario.

— No dije precisamente eso — Sasuke no es una persona que muestre sus sentimientos muy abiertamente, y esas palabras le costaron trabajo pronunciar, al contrario de Naruto. Cuando las dijo sintió que estaba exponiendo todo su pensar en esas sílabas.

Pero Naruto sonrió, porque sabe como es Sasuke, y también es de su conocimiento que en esa frase viene inmerso el mensaje _"No te odio idiota" _y Sasuke se siente vulnerable, por saber que Naruto lo conoce completamente, es ante él transparente.

Naruto se giró hasta quedar de frente a Sasuke, dio unos cuantos pasos para estar mas cerca y aunque no le pareció muy propio una broma en esos momentos, quiso alegrar un poco el ambiente, y por qué no, con fines de molestar el orgullo de Sasuke. Y de paso descartar la idea que Sai le había implantado acerca del comportamiento del Uchiha.

— Teme ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no estás con alguien? —

La cara de Sasuke se desencajó en una difícil de explicar ¿había escuchado bien? Naruto acusándolo a él de ser un necesitado sexual. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, tal vez el estaba pensando mal y Naruto tan inocente ni siquiera se percató de lo que había dicho; por si las dudas preguntaría de nuevo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

- Etto, pues – Naruto vaciló un poco mientras movía sus manos y sus ojos, buscando una forma de explicarlo – tu sabes…estar con alguien…ambos dos – ahora el Uzumaki unía sus dedos índices – juntos –

Si, era lo que Sasuke había entendido.

— Usuratonkachi ¿será que tu estupidez ya te superó? —

— No Sasuke — el rubio dio un paso mas para eso de causar tensión - no sexual - pero tensión. — Lo que te digo, va en serio; si quieres, si te cuesta trabajo…podemos buscar ayuda profesional, cuando viajaba con ero-sennin, conocí unos lugares donde por unos cuantos yenes las chicas se dejan fo…—

— ¡Cállate! — Sasuke ya no aguantaba tanta incoherencia salir de los labios del rubio — No le pagaré a ninguna prostituta —

El rubio se encogió de hombros y puso una mano en el derecho del Uchiha en señal de apoyo, éste se sorprendió por el gesto repentino pero no dijo nada.

— Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea teme, si hay algo que te aflige, podemos solucionarlo — la sonrisa de Naruto no se hizo esperar, y la mirada serena de Sasuke tampoco. Por el rostro de Sasuke, Naruto creyó pensar que a final de cuentas Sai no estaba tan errado.

Sasuke no siempre sabe lo que quiere, pero de igual forma, cuando lo sabe le duele no poder conseguir sus metas como a el le gustarían; sin embargo conoce cuando es el momento oportuno para atacar, y aunque después no se perdonaría ese desliz, era ahora o nunca. Porque cerca de Naruto se siente bien, porque sabe que a su lado su vida siempre será lo mas cercano a la felicidad; y cuando lo ve, en su mente y su cuerpo solo se manifiesta la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, no dejarle solo ni abandonarse a sí mismo, porque sabe que sin Naruto esta perdido, y también sabe que ese sentimiento no es fraternal ni amistoso; porque sabe que está enamorado completamente de él; por eso lo había rehuido durante tanto tiempo; desde los trece años.

Se acercó con cautela, con la gracia de un felino hacia su presa, tanto que pudo notar la respiración contraria chocar en su nariz y aunque no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, se decidió finalmente; para asegurarse de que no se escaparía, tomó de las mejillas el rostro de Naruto con ambas manos y en menos de un segundo, unió sus labios en un beso firme, carente de pasión o deseo, simplemente, un beso, un roce, una unión de sus labios.

En cuanto a Naruto…

¡Cuánto había esperado ese momento! En sus fantasías mas descabelladas había besado los labios exquisitos de Sasuke, se había imaginado mordiéndolos, estrujándolos, saboreándolos y recorriendo con su lengua la suave calidez del Uchiha; pero cuando llegó el momento no hizo nada mas que cerrar los ojos y quedarse estático ¡maldición! Se defraudaba a sí mismo, quedaría como un idiota inexperto frente a Sasuke, ¡y hasta había practicado un par de veces con la almohada!; a pesar de todo eso la sensación de volar por las nubes nadie, ni su reciente torpeza, podría quitársela.

Cuando Sasuke comenzó a mover levemente sus labios supo que era el momento de actuar, elevó sus manos a la maraña de cabello ébano y enredó entre sus dedos las hebras oscuras para masajearlas con sensualidad y sentir mas junto el cuerpo del Uchiha; ese beso era maravilloso, tanto que el tiempo se les pasó sin sentirlo; mas sin embargo, necesariamente, dieron paso atrás a sus bocas para poder tomar aire y si era posible, proseguir.

Se miraron mutuamente, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, pero lo que veían en la mirada contraria era mas que obvio; por eso, Naruto se aventuró a ser él quien asaltara ahora al moreno y sin miramientos volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, ahora sí, empleando todas las tácticas aprendidas en su corta vida y ¡que delicia! La boca de Sasuke sabía a menta, aunque fuera por que se acababa de cepillar los dientes pero sabía a menta fresca, sus labios eran finos pero carnosos y su saliva era tan tibia que solo le hacía desear mas y mas de aquel pedazo de cielo que sus labios exprimían ¡Y su lengua! Perdió por completo la cordura cuando la lengua de Sasuke buscó la suya en un intento desesperado por encontrarse, y ni que hablar de sus manos que estaban en la espalda baja del moreno mientras que las de éste recorrían el mismo camino por toda la suya.

Nuevamente fue imprescindible poner espacio de por medio.

Quizá era el calor de verano o que se gustaban con una intensidad abrumadora, pero sus cuerpos bullían como si la sangre les hirviese y ninguno de los dos quería dejar ese momento en un simple beso, cuando en realidad lo que mas deseaban era poder estar juntos, ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero el sentimiento era muto.

― El sofá esta muy cerca ― susurró Naruto con la voz jadeante por el beso arrebatador de oxígeno que acababan de tener, el aliento de Naruto cerca del oído del moreno le causó al último un tremendo escalofrío que logró que una corriente eléctrica le atravesara de pies a cabeza.

Nunca se había dejado llevar por Naruto, siempre habían tenido una constante lucha para ver quien estaba sobre quien; y de igual forma, nunca le había resultado tan tremendamente fascinante estar debajo del _dobe _como lo estaba en ese momento. Sasuke no pudo reprimir un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando Naruto lo tiró de repente sobre el sofá de la entrada de la casa y se golpeó sorpresivamente la espalda.

— Lo siento Sasuke — pudo escuchar la voz del rubio susurrar a su oído, pero no dio mucha importancia a esa disculpa porque lo que estaba sintiendo entre sus piernas era mucho mas abrumador que una disculpa por parte de Naruto.

Sasuke se retorcía suavemente cuando Naruto succionaba de vez en cuando su cuello, era tan sensual sentir la lengua del rubio rodar por su hombro, su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja derecha que no le importó dejarle llevar la situación; mientras tanto él, colaba las manos por debajo de la camiseta del rubio para palpar su torneado y moreno cuerpo. ¡Maldito dobe! estaba buenísimo, el moreno no lo reconocería abiertamente pero Naruto tenía un cuerpo de infarto que él gustoso se encargaría de recorrer con sus manos.

— Saaaah…suke — A pesar del placer inmenso, Sasuke mantenía la cordura y discreción, al contrario de Naruto, que en cuanto sintió los dedos del Uchiha acariciar levemente uno de sus pezones, soltó un suspiro inigualable.

El rubio tuvo que separarse de Sasuke para poder sacarse la camisa, cuando se erguió un poco vio la sonrisa del Uchiha, seguro estaba riendo por haberle sacado ese suspiro. Sasuke estaba recostado de largo en el sofá, era amplio y su cuerpo se acomodaba perfectamente, podría ser ventaja para el rubio estar arriba, así podría dominar un poco mas la situación, aunque estaba tan nervioso que dudaba poder hacer todo completamente excelente…tan fácil que se veía en sus fantasías. La mirada azul recorrió desde las piernas, la abultada zona de la ingle, la cadera, el abdomen, el pecho que subía y bajaba con cierta armonía, los brazos, el cuello, el mentón, los apetitosos labios y la afilada nariz hasta quedarse en el par de ojos que le observaban con fiereza, Naruto sonrió, Sasuke estaba incómodo por su reciente observación a detalle de su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido? ― una risa ladeada se perfiló en el rostro del moreno, Naruto no quería mentir, pero la cuestión era de orgullo.

― Jaja, si es lo que quieres creer…― al temrinar la frase, el Uzumaki se sacó su polera que terminó acompañando a su calzado en el piso, esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke de observar el cuerpo contrario.

Había visto a Naruto desnudo otras ocasiones, pero el hecho de estar en la situación en la que estaban ponía más éxtasis y morbo en lo que sus ojos observaban. Naruto le gustaba demasiado, aparte de que lo quería como a nada en el mundo; por eso no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que el rubio pensara lo mismo. Sasuke no quiso seguir pensando la última opción, así que enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su compañero y lo atrajo nuevamente para sentir su cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo, y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana, solo ellos dos, en ese presente.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer dobe? ―

―La pregunta es qué pienso hacerte ―

A Sasuke ese comentario le excitó tremendamente, tanto que se permitió arquear la espalda para dejar a Naruto que deslizase sus manos por su torso y rozara ambos pezones con la yema de sus dedos; aún así, no se permitió gemir, sino más bien, su respiración se agitaba y acortaba por instantes. Al final, su prenda superior le hizo compañía a la ropa de Naruto. El rubio se dedicó entonces a entrelazar sus dedos con los del Uchiha hasta colocar las manos de éste sobre la cabeza del mismo, al ver por fin el torso expuesto de Sasuke, Naruto se relamió los labios y descendió hasta uno de los pezones del moreno. A la primera succión Sasuke se llevó el antebrazo a su frente; el rubio molesto por no lograr sacar ningún gemido de su compañero, procedió a succionar más fuerte, empleando los dientes y lengua en acariciar y llevando sus dedos al otro pezón que estaba desatendido.

― Mmhh ― ok, no había sido mucho, pero _"algo es algo"_ pensó Naruto.

La piel de Sasuke no tenía un sabor especial, de hecho el rubio pensaba que era algo tonto encontrarle sabor a la piel, sin embargo, había algo que le pedía no dejar de saborear la de Sasuke; era tan suave, tan lisa, tan tibia. Naruto dio por terminada esa sesión y besó con ternura el pecho de su compañero…realmente lo quería. Prosiguió bajando con pequeños besos llenos de cariño hasta el vientre de Sasuke, donde se detuvo para llevar las manos hacia el borde de la ropa del moreno; lo siguiente que hizo, fue correrla junto con la ropa interior.

Entonces la mirada de Naruto se quedó estática y su rostro parecía la de un tonto en potencia; las piernas firmes no perdían su tonificación, el tono pálido de sus muslos, esa parte de la anatomía de su amante le estaba llamando con desespero, el miembro enhiesto e imperioso le estaba haciendo delirar y afirmar de una buena vez, todo lo que imaginaba en sus fantasías. Sasuke se percató nuevamente de esa mirada, y de la risa traviesa de Naruto.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ― No, no podría ser de su tamaño, era lo menos que podía decir, era de una longitud y grosor bastante apreciables.

― Sasuke ¿te depilas? ―

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció y el rubio detectó el peligro de la mirada que estaba tornándose rojo sangre; percibía que si no solucionaba lo antes dicho por su bocota, la sangre que correría sería mucha y no precisamente de Sasuke; y en el mejor de los casos, las cosas se quedarían allí y el tendría que bajarse la calentura con hielo.

― Imbécil ―

Pero Naruto supo como salir triunfante, su mano derecha se entornó en el pene de Sasuke y comenzó a frotar lentamente hasta que el Uchiha se permitió suspirar de manera profunda. Naruto por otro lado, no quería perderse ninguna de las expresiones de su compañero.

El rubio no era muy experimentado en lo que al sexo se refiere, lo mas cercano a eso había sido el beso que se habían dado accidentalmente en la escuela y ciertas maniobras que hacía de vez en cuando por razones fisiológicas, o en su defecto pensar mucho en Sasuke; pero en teoría si sabía bastante, mira que estar dos años y medio compartiendo días y noches con Jiraya había dado sus frutos no solo en el entrenamiento como shinobi; y una vez escuchó a Jiraya decir que el sexo oral era como tocar el cielo con las manos; no le agradaba la idea de meterse un falo en la boca, pero la cosa cambiaba si se trataba de Sasuke, allí si que no le molestaría en lo absoluto, quería hacerlo y lo haría.

Sin soltar el miembro del Uchiha, dirigió sus labios hacia la ingle; Sasuke abrió en demasía los ojos ¿haría lo que el pensaba? ¿Naruto se metería su pene a la boca? Con solo pensarlo, una punzada desde su vientre se disparó hasta mas abajo y sintió el cuerpo mas caliente de lo que ya lo estaba. La lengua del rubio rozó su glande, el cuerpo de Sasuke se sacudió levemente por la irritación. Por su lado, Naruto no encontró nada desagradable en lo que hizo, la lengua que repasaba desde la base hasta la punta no percibía ni textura, olor o sabor desagradables y eso le animó a seguir; sosteniendo el falo con una de sus manos prosiguió a dar pequeños lametones en todo lo largo de la extensión, mientras lo alternaba con succiones y caricias de sus dedos.

― aaaaahhhh mmmm ― pero nada comparado al gemido de Sasuke cuando metió por entero toda la longitud en su boca.

Ahora si, podía vanagloriarse de sus esfuerzos; tenía a Sasuke desnudo y tendido en el sofá, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, mientras él estaba entre ellas, y … era un maldito pervertido, no sabía si el que estaba disfrutando mas era él o el Uchiha. Sasuke comenzó a mover las caderas y a Naruto ese acto le pareció terriblemente sensual; el rubio sostuvo toda la extensión con una de sus manos para facilitar la tarea, mientras su boca húmeda subía y bajaba, dejándose llevar solamente por el instinto.

Las mejillas de Sasuke estaban rojizas por el esfuerzo que hacía éste para no gritar, se estaba tapando el rostro con su antebrazo para evitar sentirse tan expuesto, pero se cansó de la posición y decidió echar por la borda el poco pudor que le quedaba; así que deslizó su brazo hacia uno de sus costados y se permitió echar una ojeada hacia el rubio; y para Sasuke, no hubo palabras para describir lo excitante de la imagen, los labios húmedos de Naruto y ligeramente enrojecidos por la fricción estaban dándole un buen repaso a su hombría, dejándola levemente lubricada por la saliva que escurría de la comisura de sus labios, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era la actitud sumisa del rubio, sus ojos azules mirándole a los suyos cargados de lujuria y su total dedicación a darle placer.

Cuando Naruto se percató del estado en el que el moreno se encontraba por su culpa, dejó la labor de lado y fue directo a besar a Sasuke; el cual no muy seguro, abrió los labios dejando que Naruto indagara en ellos como si se tratase de un nuevo lugar por explorar.

― ¿Te molestó que me detuviera? ― inquirió el Uzumaki al oído de su compañero, moviendo las caderas tratando de que sus miembros se frotasen levemente.

― Nunca haces nada bien dobe ― Sasuke compuso una sonrisa arrogante retando a Naruto a que se aplicara en su deber.

¿Qué nunca hacía nada bien? Ahora el Uchiha se iba a enterar. La lengua de Naruto recorrió desde el pálido mentón hasta debajo del vientre plano, de nuevo allí, volvió a engullir el pedazo de carne que había dejado desatendido hacía unos momentos, aumentando la fricción e intensidad de sus succiones.

― mmmm si te detienes…te….te mato ―

Por ende, el orgullo del rubio se incrementó en potencia. Y Sasuke tuvo que morderse los puños para evitar tomar el cabello de su compañero y marcar un ritmo mucho mas acelerado.

Naruto se detuvo unos breves instantes, los cuales los ocupó en humedecer sus dedos para llevar el medio a la entrada de Sasuke; éste al sentir la presión del dígito se tensó y abrió los ojos mirando al rubio con sorpresa.

― ¿Qué demonios hacer idiota? ― El orgullo ante todo, no le gustaba la idea de dejarse penetrar tan fácilmente. Aunque a como iban, era obvio que uno de los dos tenía que ceder.

― Es para que no te duela tanto ―

Sasuke se molestó al escuchar que Naruto estaba dando por hecho que él sería el pasivo ― ¿Quién dijo que yo...? ― habló con dificultad para ser callado por la lengua de Naruto frotando su ingle con suma rapidez y uno de los dígitos deslizarse por su recto.

Los músculos del moreno se contraían y sentía que en cualquier momento podría explotar, el intruso que estaba dentro de su cuerpo había dejado de molestarse, para concentrarse única y exclusivamente en el placer de su entrepierna; cosa que Naruto supo aprovechar, para atreverse a sumar un dedo mas. Estaba tratando de dilatar la entrada, por lo cual separó un poco los dedos allí dentro e hizo movimientos palpando todas las paredes de la zona, poniendo empeño en la felación, para distraer a Sasuke.

Sasuke por su parte, trató de anunciar lo inminente.

― Na...naruto, ya…―

Pero Naruto también había escuchado decir a Jiraya que cuando se tragaban tu semen era entonces sí, estar en el mismo paraíso; Naruto quería que Sasuke llegara a la gloria, y quién mejor que él para acompañarlo. La excitación era tanta que ni siquiera se paró a pensarlo dos veces,

"_Puedo hacerlo"_ se dijo as sí mismo convenciéndose de que era Sasuke con quien estaba, a pesar de lo asqueroso que podía llegar a ser la situación para alguien que nunca lo había hecho.

Sasuke sintió como su orificio se dilataba llenándole de un placer indescriptible aunado a la sensación maravillosa de sentir su pene dentro de la boca caliente y húmeda de Naruto; quiso avisarle que no podría mas, quiso gritarle que se separara de su ingle pero cuando el rubio dio una succión de lo mas fuerte entorno a su hombría el Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ligeramente ahogado.

― Ohhhhh aaargg ―

Naruto sintió una especie de líquido caliente entrar en su boca cerro los ojos y sin pensarlo tragó el simiente hasta que escuchó el gemido de placer de su compañero, se separó un poco sacando también sus dígitos del interior del moreno y fue testigo de cómo el cuerpo de Sasuke se contraía por las sensaciones dejadas por el orgasmo. Sasuke con la cabeza hacia atrás, las piernas abiertas y su torso encogiéndose de vez en cuando, volvería a hacer una y otra vez lo mismo si pudiera contemplar tal imagen al terminar. ¿Qué no hacía nada bien? Ya le preguntaría después el teme.

Por su parte Sasuke al abrir los ojos se encontró con Naruto mirándole fijamente mientras luchaba contra sus pantalones y en la comisura de sus labios, restos de su propio semen. Se incorporó apoyándose en sus antebrazos y atrajo al rubio para besarlo de manera salvaje sin importarle donde había estado antes su boca. Le tomó de la nuca y empezó a besar los labios morenos mientras se dedicaba a explorar con su lengua toda la zona, encontrando resquicios de su sabor en ella, tiró levemente del labio inferior tras separarse del beso arrebatador. Entonces Sasuke se preguntó si Naruto pretendía que el hiciera lo mismo; no, no estaba preparado psicológicamente para meterse una polla a la boca.

Pero la actitud del rubio no le revelaba nada de eso; simplemente vio como éste se corría los pantalones para quedar completamente desnudo y cómo hacía presión en sus hombros para dejarlo nuevamente recostado sobre el sofá. Se miraron fijamente sin saber o mejor dicho atreverse a decir nada.

― Sorpréndeme ― declaró Sasuke al ver que era Naruto quien había tomado la decisión de ser él el seme; quizá Sasuke no se hubiera dejado hacer así como así, pero ya entrados en el tema el moreno no pudo negarse, ya se cobraría esa.

Naruto abrió los ojos como si tragarse su maldito semen no hubiera sido demasiado, iba a decir algo pero mejor calló y una sonrisa divertida que presagiaba algún tipo de travesura se instaló en sus labios, ese bastardo se enteraría quién es Uzumaki Naruto.

Tomó su pene y lo frotó con su mano levemente mientras que con la otra acariciaba el pecho de Sasuke para pasar después a levantar una de las rodillas del mismo, tragó saliva y dirigió la punta hacia la entrada del moreno, indeciso en si entrar o no.

― Vamos ― le incitó su compañero ― no seas lento ―

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo y empezó a entrar lentamente, mientras debajo de el, Sasuke cerraba fuertemente los párpados y emitía leves quejidos que luchaban por salir de los apretados labios del moreno. Siguió entrando mientras sentía como el anillo se abría lentamente para dar paso a su hombría, la cual era invadida por un calor desconocido y apretada entre las paredes del esfínter; el rubio sintió como la vista se le nublaba poco a poco y lo último que divisó fueron los labios húmedos del Uchiha que finalmente se abrieron para aspirar un poco de aire. Sin poder resistir la tentación, se abalanzó contra ellos mientras una mano siguió deteniendo en alto la rodilla contraria.

Cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba y se excitó hasta el límite al sentir un gemido de su compañero morir en su boca; sin desearlo del todo se separó de éste y soltó sus piernas, las cuales ya se mantenían dobladas sin necesidad de ayuda. Como si no fuera suficiente, Sasuke se removió suspirando con dificultad, moviendo sus caderas en busca de más contacto y placer.

Naruto entonces posó sus manos en la cintura del Uchiha y comenzó a moverse aún con desconfianza, entraba y salía de manera pausada, sintiendo como la entrada de Sasuke se contraía por esa extraña sensación nueva para ambos. Aumentó el ritmo y vio ahora como Sasuke gemía y luchaba por atraerlo hacia él, lo cual logró con éxito, el Uchiha pasó sus brazos por la espalda del rubio acariciándole con la yema de sus dedos desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja, para después, apretar sus glúteos con deleite y lamer suavemente la nuez del Uzumaki que había expuesto su cuello cuando las manos de Sasuke acariciaron su piel.

― Fuerte ― susurró el Uchiha al oído de su compañero en medio de una respiración irregular.

Naruto obedeció sin chistar y colocó sus antebrazos a los costados de Sasuke para enterrar su rostro en el cuello del contrario y escuchar cerca sus deliciosos gemidos provocados por él mismo.

― Sas…uke ―por su parte, el aludido escuchaba al oído cada uno de los sonidos emitidos por Naruto.

La velocidad fue aumentando, hasta que el rubio tomó fuerzas y se incorporó, saliendo casi por completo del interior de su amante, esperó unos segundos y enseguida arremetió de golpe contra Sasuke haciendo que su miembro tocara un punto escondido en aquella cavidad, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se retorciera del placer y llevara una mano a su desatendido e impaciente miembro. Mas fuerte, mas profundo, Sasuke arañó con su mano libre el fino tapiz del sofá donde se encontraban y dobló un poco mas las rodillas hasta que llegaron a una altura considerable, dejando ver a Naruto como era que su pene entraba y salía de su orificio y la forma en que se auto complacía.

El placer era demasiado, para Naruto era demasiado tanto que en cualquier momento podría estallar. No quería cerrar los ojos, no quería dejar de ver el espectáculo que el moreno estaba ofreciéndole, aún así, por alguna razón lo hizo y se agachó pegando su sudorosa frente con la igual de su compañero, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se mezclaban y como los ojos de Sasuke empañados de deseo le miraban fijamente; tomó la mano libre de Sasuke con la suya entrelazando sus dedos y apretando fuerte anunciado que el orgasmo estaba por llegar.

Sasuke se encontraba igual, no podía soportar un segundo mas, estaba excitado, caliente y totalmente complacido por el rubio; los músculos de su esfínter se apretaron, estrujando así el miembro de Naruto, quien al escuchar su nombre salir de la garganta de Sasuke, dicho con ese toque sensual que solo el Uchiha podría lograr, terminó de explotar en el interior de su amante, llenando su cuerpo de una sensación tibia.

― Sasuke…Sasuke ― sin dejar de repetir su nombre Naruto finalizó el acto mientras sentía como el Uchiha expulsaba su propio semen y llegaba a salpicar su piel.

― mmmmm Dios ―

Sasuke sintió el calor propio del semen y como el rubio salía lentamente de su cuerpo, tirándose sobre él sin decir nada. No tenían nada que decir. El Uzumaki se limitó a abrazarse de la cintura del moreno y enterrar nuevamente su cara en el pálido cuello, aspirando el aroma y sintiendo la suavidad de esa parte del cuerpo de Sasuke; por su parte éste último, alcanzó a aspirar la fragancia que desprendían los dorados cabellos.

― Levántate imbécil ― dijo Sasuke sacándose al rubio de encima y poniéndose en pie directo a su dormitorio.

Naruto se quedó mirando cómo el Uchiha caminaba por la sala hasta parar frente a su puerta, vio con cierto aire de tristeza la figura masculina de su compañero completamente desnuda y un golpe de culpabilidad, vergüenza y quizá un poco de arrepentimiento le golpeó el pecho como si se trataran de cientos de puños incrustándose en sus músculos.

― ¿Qué harás 'ttebayo? ― inquirió temeroso de la respuesta.

― Tomaré una ducha ― respondió Sasuke con la mano en el picaporte ― deberías hacer lo mismo usuratonkachi ― finalizó para girar la perilla y adentrarse en su cuarto; gracias a Dios le daba la espalda a su compañero, pues si no, podría percatarse del reciente sonrojo que se apoderó de sus blancas mejillas.

El rubio dibujó una sonrisa enorme que enmarco su rostro por varios segundos, para acto seguido acompañar a Sasuke en la ducha. Para cuando éste se dio cuente, Naruto ya estaba enjabonándose junto con él y había encontrado el patito de goma que secretamente escondía.

A pesar de que no podía moverse totalmente bien Sasuke eligió ir al entrenamiento aquella mañana; ese idiota de Naruto se las pagaría y muy caro. Vio a Yamato, Sakura y Sai en el puente esperando a Kakashi y Naruto.

― Buenos días ― saludó más cordial que de costumbre, saludo al que todos respondieron.

A lo lejos se veía a Naruto llegar con una sonrisa de lo más llamativa, nunca le habían visto una igual y eso que el rubio sonreía muy a menudo.

― Siento la demora 'ttebayo ― se disculpó mirando a Sasuke discretamente.

― No todos tenemos tu tiempo ― agregó Sasuke en una acusación que sabía falsa; pero Naruto no lo vio igual.

Enseñó sus puños y abrió su bocaza para comenzar una segura pelea verbal.

― Teme ―

Sin embargo Sasuke simplemente sonrió, metió la mano a sus bolsillos y suspiró mirando hacia el cielo mientras emprendía camino hacia el árbol más cercano para sentarse debajo de su copa, sin borrar una leve sonrisa.

― Dobe ―

Naruto echó maldiciones hasta que se encontró frente a frente con Sai.

― Uchiha ha estado de muy buen humor esta mañana ― declaró poniendo sus dedos en la barbilla de modo pensativo. Sakura asintió la brillante conclusión de su compañero; si ¡hasta le había dicho que se veía guapa segundos antes de que el Uzumaki apareciera!

Naruto sonrió nuevamente, le daba gusto ver a Sasuke feliz y mas gusto le daba la idea de tenerlo retozando entre sus sábanas; lo de hacía un par de días tenía que repetirse.

― Si ― declaró – yo también estoy muy feliz ―

En ese instante Sai lo miró fijamente viendo su expresión de algarabía y escudriñando cada centímetro de su cara.

― Tuvieron sexo ― afirmó sin pensarlo, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Sakura, la cara de confusión de Yamato y una mandíbula totalmente abierta del rubio.

De pronto Kakashi apareció sonriendo, puso una m sobre el hombre de Naruto, el cual seguía en el mismo estado y suspiró; estaba orgulloso de sus pupilos.


End file.
